A única exceção
by Poly-chan
Summary: Todos saíam de sua vida, todos a deixavam para trás. Mas havia uma única exceção. B&B, missing scene 5x21, clipfic.


**Título: **A única exceção  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta: **Bells  
**Categoria:** missing scene para o episódio 5x21 - The boy with the answer  
**Classificação:** K  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Todos saíam de sua vida, todos a deixavam para trás. Mas havia uma única exceção.

**N/a:** Esta história foi escrita para o challenge de Setembro do NFF, cujo tema era clipfic, ou seja, escrever uma fic baseada no clip da música. Por isso, para maior compreensão, recomendo assistir ao clip_ The only exception_ da banda _Paramore_.  
**Disclaimer:** Não possuo nem os direitos da música nem os direitos da série... infelizmente... mas o natal está aí, quem sabe o bom velhinho não atende meus desejos?

* * *

**A Única Exceção**

Era uma sensação antagônica. Ela se sentia segura, ela se sentia sufocada.

Se levantando e o mirando, tranquilamente dormindo, Brennan se perguntou como aquilo acontecera. Ela e Booth haviam ficado sentados naquele sofá até tarde, discutindo o caso da coveira, uma vez que já não eram mais vítimas, mas sim peritos. Precisavam pegá-la em algum ponto, cercá-la até encontrar um aspecto que pudessem usar ao seu favor.

Depois de tudo pelo que haviam passado naquele dia ela estava cansada, física e emocionalmente. Se lembrava que a certa altura da noite ficara difícil de ler, o que quer que fosse que estava lendo. Provavelmente adormeceu em algum momento. Se Booth havia adormecido antes ou depois dela, não saberia dizer.

O braço dele, um peso morno, estava caído sobre o ombro dela quando acordou. Era como se, inconscientemente ele a procurasse. Como se quisesse protegê-la mesmo enquanto dormia. E ela se sentia cercada por aquela proteção.

De repente a necessidade por uma fuga se tornou inadiável. Se levantou em silêncio, pegando a bolsa e as chaves do carro quando pensou que, ao menos um bilhete tinha que deixar para ele. Booth se preocuparia ao acordar na casa dela, e não vê-la em lugar algum. Pegando um papel sobre a mesinha de centro, ela rabiscou um "Me desculpe" e saiu. Ele entenderia.

Desceu até a garagem, mas não ligou o carro ao entrar. Ficou sentada algum tempo, olhando para a parede branca à sua frente. Sua cabeça trabalhava, incansável como sempre.

Na noite anterior, ela havia contado a ele seus medos, seus pesadelos. Há meses que os tinha agora, e parecia que o tempo, em vez de dissipá-los, só os tornava mais reais e assustadores.

E ele a havia abraçado. Sem pestanejar, a confortou. Ele sempre estava ali para ela, mesmo que ambos discutissem, mesmo que ele confessasse todos os seus sentimentos e ela dissesse não.

Abrindo a bolsa que estava sobre seu colo, ela tirou uma foto amarelada de lá. Um homem e uma mulher encostados sobre um carro. Seus pais.

Brennan não soube por que, naquele exato momento, seus pensamentos se voltaram para aquela foto que havia pego na casa de seu pai.

De certa maneira, era como se o destino de seus pais ditasse o seu destino.

Tudo acaba. Não há garantias. As pessoas sempre irão lhe machucar.

Ela guardou a foto, pensando no que fazer. Ainda era madrugada, ela não tinha para onde ir. Mas precisava de um tempo longe de Booth e sua proteção e carinho. Precisava entender aquele peso no peito que sentia quando ele fazia aquilo.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul__  
__(Talvez eu saiba, em algum lugar profundo de minha alma)__  
__That love never lasts__  
__(Que o amor nunca dura)_

Ela ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento, mecanicamente.

Ela poderia ter aproveitado a noite anterior. Booth era um homem, e um homem atraente demais para seu próprio bem. Mas ela sabia que, com o parceiro, nunca haveria uma noite só. Nunca haveria só amizade com benefícios. Ele queria criar laços emocionais, laços esses que Brennan queria evitar.

_And we've got to find other ways__  
__(E nós temos que encontrar outras maneiras)__  
__To make it alone or keep a straight face__  
__(De seguir em frente sozinho e manter a cabeça erguida)_

Sua amiga Angela havia arriscado. E, mesmo as coisas dando errado, mesmo ela e Hodgins passando por crises, havia continuado a arriscar. A artista não havia quase casado com ele? Era algo grande demais para Brennan apreender, se comprometer a passar o resto de sua existência ao lado de uma pessoa.

Mas ela não se permitia criar esses laços com os homens com quem saía. E ao longo dos anos haviam sido muitos. Ela mal lembrava de seus rostos ou seus nomes. Eram apenas entretenimentos passageiros que, cedo ou tarde acabavam.

_And I've always lived like this__  
__(E eu sempre vivi desta forma)__  
__Keeping a comfortable distance__  
__(Mantendo uma distância confortável)_

Era como uma equação: o resultado era sempre o mesmo, independente se você a fizesse a lápis ou a caneta; na calculadora ou na mão. Não havia como mudar o valor final. Por que com Booth seria diferente?

_And up until now I swored to myself__  
__(E até agora eu jurei para mim mesma)__  
__That I'm content with loneliness,__  
__(Que estou feliz com a solidão,)__  
__Because none of it was ever worth the risk__  
__(Por que nada disso nunca valeu o risco)_

Rodando por uma rua silenciosa, ela viu as luzes de uma casa noturna, saindo pela porta aberta. Os vidros do carro tremiam sob o balanço dos graves. Ela desligou o motor. Angela sempre falava para ela sair e se divertir, ser espontânea. E ela estava com uma vontade extrema de fugir da batalha em sua mente naquele exato momento. Decidida, desceu do carro.

No palco, uma banda de rock tocava algo que ela decididamente não conhecia, mas que soava bem ao seus ouvidos. Ela se enfiou no meio da multidão, observando os cantores absolvidos na música, o público, em sua maioria jovem, dançando e cantando.

O lugar estava lotado, e as pessoas pulavam ao som da música alta. Por alguns minutos, ela se permitiu embarcar naquela irracionalidade. Mas então seus olhos se depararam com uma figura que lhe lançou um frio na barriga. Um par de ombros largos, cabelos escuros, estatura alta. O homem virou o rosto, e ela tinha quase certeza que veria as expressões do parceiro a encarando. Mas era outro alguém, alguém muito parecido com ele.

Ela estava ficando louca. Via Booth em todo lugar.

Booth estava em todo lugar.

E ali, parada no meio da multidão agitada, ela se deu conta de uma coisa: Booth sempre estava em todo lugar. Nos últimos cinco, seis anos, se ela olhasse para trás, ele sempre estivera lá. Quando reencontrou seu pai, quando descobriu sobre a morte da mãe, foi ele quem a aconselhou, quem a confortou. Foi ele quem pediu para que ela desse uma chance a seu pai, passasse o natal com a família, se reconciliasse com Russ. Quando ela foi sequestrada e enterrada viva, foi ele quem não desistiu, quem procurou por cada ínfima pista, quem a arrancou, sã e salva, da morte certa. Quando ela decidiu que queria um filho foi ele quem esteve ali, contestando sua decisão, mas oferecendo sua colaboração.

Booth sempre estava ao seu lado.

_But darling...__  
__(Mas querido...)__  
__You are the only exception__  
__(Você é a única exceção)__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception_

"Bones, pegue o cérebro e coloque em ponto morto, certo ? Pegue o coração, e pise fundo..."

Ela sorriu. O homem parecido com Booth sorriu de volta, achando que ela o paquerava. Mas Brennan virou as costas e correu. Correu para fora da casa noturna, direto para seu carro. E correu de volta para casa.

O carro parou derrapando os pneus, e assim que ela alcançou o corredor apertou o botão do elevador com violência.

Ao finalmente entrar no apartamento, respirou aliviada. Ele não havia acordado, ele não havia visto o bilhete. Se aproximando do sofá, ela pegou o papel ainda sobre a mesinha de centro e o amassou, enfiando-o no bolso do casaco. E delicadamente, se deitou ao lado dele.

Sentiu a respiração quente em sua nuca, tranquila, constante. Tudo estava bem.

E sorrindo, ela fechou os olhos, adormecendo logo em seguida.

_And I'm on my way to believing__  
__(E eu estou quase acreditando)__  
__Oh and I'm on my way to believing... __  
__(Oh e eu estou quase acreditando...)_


End file.
